My Love Story
by Karin791
Summary: Kisah tentangku yang mencintai seseorang yang aku pun tahu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku sampai kapanpun juga.


Vocaloid belong to Crypton and Yamaha

Ini Fanfic pertama saya, jadi kalo ada yang salah mohon maklum (UwU)

Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, itu cuma kebetulan saja. Cerita ini sebagian berdasarkan pengalaman -_-

* * *

**My Love Story**

* * *

Aku tidak yakin pada perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu, ataukah aku membencimu. Aku juga tidak yakin apa perasaanku masih ada sampai sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Sepertinya...

Aku menyukaimu...

* * *

Setiap hari kau mengejekku, kau menertawakanku, bahkan memukulku. Tapi aku tidak membencimu karena hal-hal tersebut. Hal itu justru membuatku menyukaimu. Kita selalu bertengkar setiap hari hanya karena hal sepele. Tapi justru pertengkaran itu yang membuat kita semakin dekat, dan membuatku semakin menyukaimu.

Aku tahu itu mustahil untuk mendapatkanmu. Maka dari itu aku hanya bisa memendam perasaanku. Tidak ada yang tahu hal ini selain diriku. Aku pernah berniat untuk mengatakan hal ini pada seorang teman. Tapi niatku itu kuurungkan karena ia memiliki perasaan juga padamu.

Bahkan ternyata kau juga memiliki perasaan padanya. Kau sudah memendam perasaan itu sejak lama. Tapi berkat aku yang memberi tahu padamu kalau ia menyukaimu, kau pun berani untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

Biarlah aku terus memendam perasaan ini. Aku pun akan senang jika melihatmu senang. Jadi biarlah hanya aku yang tahu tentang perasaanku. Karena aku tahu kalau cinta ini tak akan pernah terwujud sampai kapanpun juga.

Sebulan telah terlewati. Tak kusangka secepat ini. Aku baru sadar saat tiba-tiba kau mentraktirku.

"Anniversary satu bulan ya?" tanyaku.

"Ya." kau menjawab sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ya, kau tampak sangat bahagia saat itu. Tanggal 14 Februari. Bahkan melebihi kebahagiaan pada saat aku memberikanmu coklat pada saat valentine tahun lalu. Kau hanya tertawa saat aku memberimu coklat. Mungkin menurutmu itu hanya lelucon konyol. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh pada saat memberimu coklat. Butuh keberanian yang banyak bagiku untuk memberikan sekotak coklat. Aku pun mengulang berpuluh-puluh kali saat membuat coklat itu. Dan aku bahagia hanya karena kau memakan coklat itu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Akhirnya lima bulan terlewati. Hubunganmu dengan perempuan itu nampaknya kurang baik. Kau menemuiku pada malam hari hanya karena ingin melampiaskan kesedihanmu. Kau terus menangis. Aku pun hanya bisa menenangkanmu. Setelah itu kau berterima kasih dan mengantarku pulang.

Aku sangat khawatir pada saat itu. Karena kudengar kalian bertengkar sangat hebat. Bahkan hingga ia menamparmu. Memang kulihat bekas merah di pipimu saat itu.

Besoknya kau datang ke sekolah sangat lesu. Kelopak matamu bengkak. Sepertinya kau menangis terus semalam. Dan aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau sudah putus dengan perempuan itu. Aku turut merasa sedih waktu itu. Kau diam saja saat istirahat. Padahal biasanya kau selalu pergi dengan perempuan itu. Kau sangat pucat, itu membuatku benar-benar khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak rela memberikannya ke orang lain."

Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya juga tidak rela memberikanmu ke orang lain. Selama ini aku selalu bersamamu. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirimu. Bahkan lebih dari orangtuamu yang selalu pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Aku satu-satunya orang yang menemanimu saat kau kesepian. Aku satu-satunya orang yang menenangkanmu saat kau sedih atau marah. Dan karena itu semua, aku jadi menyayangimu. Tapi, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau menyukai gadis lain yang sekarang tidak lagi menyukaimu. Hei, kau tahu 'kan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang.

Kau menjadi sangat gila. Waktu itu kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Sadarlah, untuk apa kau menyukai seseorang yang sudah tidak menyukaimu. Kau bodoh. Begitu juga aku karena terus menyukaimu sampai saat ini. Bisakah kau melupakan gadis itu? Tentu kau tidak bisa. Aku pun tidak bisa melupakanmu sampai saat ini.

* * *

Sudah hampir setahun dan Len sudah mulai bisa melupakan gadis itu. Hebat. Aku sampai sekarang belum bisa melupakanmu. Aku memang sangat payah. Tapi sebentar lagi aku yakin aku akan bisa melupakanmu. Aku hanya butuh waktu sampai tanggal 27 Desember. Hei, itu hari ulang tahun kita bukan? Ya, disaat hari itu aku akan melupakanmu. Melupakanmu untuk selama-lamanya.

Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember. Wah, hari ini malam natal. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Saat tanggal 27 Desember nanti. Aku ingin mengatakannya di halaman belakang rumahku yang nantinya akan penuh dengan warna putih akibat salju yang terus turun. Kau suka salju 'kan? Kita dulu sering membuat orang-orangan dari salju. Kau sering kulempari dengan bola salju. Kau ingat? Hahaha... Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting juga bagimu. Ah, padahal tahun lalu aku menghabiskan malam natalku denganmu. Tapi sekarang aku malah tergeletak di kasur putih ini. Payah, kau pasti sedang makan pisang sekarang. Sedangkan aku menyentuh jeruk saja tidak bisa.

Tanggal 27 Desember, aku pergi ke halaman belakang rumahku. Aku meneleponmu sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah beberapa hari kududuki terus. Aku ingin bangkit dari kursi ini tapi aku tidak bisa. Kakiku seperti tidak mau bergerak. Kakiku sangat malas hanya untuk berdiri.

Kau datang dengan salju yang menempel di rambut dan di bajumu. Aku menyuruhmu menunduk lalu aku membersihkan salju-salju itu. Kau bertanya kenapa aku duduk di kursi yang beroda itu. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku sedang malas berdiri. Dengan bodohnya kau malah mempercayai itu. Kau tampak bingung karena aku memanggilmu pagi-pagi sekali. Ah, kau juga memberiku sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado bergambar jeruk.

"Pasti isinya jeruk."

"Bagaimana kau tahu! Curang!"

Kau marah karena aku sudah tahu isinya. Ya, itu memang jeruk. Tapi itu bukan jeruk sungguhan, itu adalah sebuah lilin mainan yang dibentuk menjadi jeruk. Lilin mainan itu sudah mengeras menandakan umur benda itu yang sudah tua. Aku memberikan ini padamu saat kau berulang tahun yang ke sepuluh 'kan?

Aku juga memberimu sebuah lilin mainan yang dibentuk menjadi pisang. Lilin itu juga sudah mengeras karena benda itu sudah tua. Itu adalah hadiah darimu untukku yang berulang tahun ke sepuluh. Kenapa kado kita bisa sama? Wah, kebetulan sekali ya?

Aku benar-benar berniat mengatakannya padamu hari ini. Aku akan mengatakannya sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar melupakanmu.

"Len, aku menyukaimu."

Kau diam saja. Dan kau bilang kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Sayang, bukan jawaban itu yang kuharapkan. Itu jawaban yang buruk. Maka aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'baiklah' lalu kau pamit pulang.

Nah, ini adalah akhir dari kisahku. Kisah dari awal saat aku menyukaimu sampai akhirnya kau memberikan jawaban yang salah padaku. Kau membuatku menunggu. Padahal aku tidak bisa menunggu. Waktuku cuma sampai hari ini sampai akhirnya aku akan pergi dan benar-benar melupakanmu. Saat kau membaca ini kau tidak akan bisa memberikan jawabannya padaku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa jawabannya. Jadi, selamat tinggal Len. Semoga kau bahagia...

Salam sayang,

Kagamine Rin


End file.
